


Chaos under the Christmas tree

by Subaruchan192



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Erwin Smith Is A Little Shit, Erwin Smith is smug, Everyone Is Alive, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Jean Kirstein and Eren Yeager Fight, M/M, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner and Berthold are no Titans, Teasing, fraternity pledging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: The young recruits of the Survey Corps try to decorate the Christmas tree under the watchful eyes of commander Erwin and the captains.The emphasis is on trying.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	Chaos under the Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble, which was spooking around in my head all day long, so I just wrote it down =)

“No, no, no, the red ball needs to hang further left, Jean. Are you even too stupid for that?”

“Oh, and just because you can turn into a titan, you're the Christmas tree expert all of a sudden?” Jean sneered and threw deathly glares towards Eren from the top of the ladder.

“Yes, because I could kick your arse!”

“And I would cut your neck open before you could even blink.”

“You’d have to get past me first,” Mikasa replied unimpressed and snatched one of the cookies from the golden plate on the table, before Sasha ate them all.

“Guys, please,” Armin tried to soothe. “We probably shouldn’t fight, when…”

“Leave it, Armin.” Connie sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “Nothing can stop these two.”

“Why are we letting them do that again?” Levi asked annoyed as he leaned back on his chair at the other end of the mess hall, his legs elegantly crossed.

“Boosting the moral,” Hanji replied as they took an indulgent sip of punch and the corners of their mouth twitched diabolically. “Despite that it’s really amusing.”

“I wonder why they are so eager,” Mike mused with furrowed brows as he watched how Eren tried to pull Jean off the ladder, who kicked after him.

“Because I told them if they don’t decorate the perfect Christmas tree, Levi is going to punish them.” Erwin smirked smugly around the brim of his cup with his mulled wine.

“That’s mean, Erwin, even for you.” Mike turned his head towards the commander, whose blue eyes glistened full of deviousness. Mike’s frown deepened and he tilted his head. “Why have you done that?”

“Let’s say it’s my Christmas gift to me.”

“You need way more free time.” Mike sighed. “And a better taste in amusement.”

“Come on, it’s an old tradition to tease the rookies.” Erwin laughed brightly. “And you can’t tell me that this sight…”

He gestured towards the scenario in front of them. Eren hung on Jean’s ankle, who glared down to him. Meanwhile, Connie had moved to a location a little further away and was surveying the distribution of Christmas decorations.

“Isn’t funny.”

“What do they have to do, when they fail?” Hanji asked and looked at Levi, who watched it all with an unmoved gaze, sipping on his tea like on every other day.

“Cleaning the entire base.”

“Uuuuuuh, that’s good,” they said excitedly. “I can’t wait to see that.”

“Why am I the only sane one in this group?”

“Says the one who sniffs on everyone,” Levi replied, not even glancing at Mike.

“We are all aware that they’re not going to pass, right?” Moblit asked, while he was doodling in his sketchbook. Erwin turned around to him and smiled.

“No one ever does.”

The recruits, though, were not aware that they were playing an already lost game. Just in that moment, there was a loud sound as the ladder finally tripped over and crashed onto the floor. Jean had been able to jump off in time and just rolled himself off, landing in attack stance.

“I said to the left,” Eren said and glared at him, while Connie walked over to the decoration box and began with the other side of the tree, unnoticed from the self-proclaimed bosses of decoration. “Armin, you agree with me, right?”

“I…,” Armin stammered nervously, his eyes wandering back and forth between the two squabblers.

“Can you two finally stop flexing muscles and actually, I don’t know, help?” Connie asked sarcastically, even though he knew it was in vain. Once Jean and Eren were in that heated mood, there barely was a way back and everyone better stayed out of it.

Except for one, maybe, and that said person just walked back into the mess hall, carrying a griddle full of new, freshly baked cookies, which emitted a lovely scent. Reiner and Berthold followed afoot with a smile.

“Again?” Marco asked Armin and Sasha and both nodded. Marco sighed and shook his head, while he shoved half of the decorated cookies into the bowl of the recruits, then he eyed Sasha warningly. “The rest are for the commander and captains. As long as you don’t want to fight Hanji, Levi and Erwin together, you should probably keep your hands away from them.”

Sasha startled and quickly pulled her sneaky hand away.

“I’m going to be good.”

“Great.” A bright, warm smile enlightened Marco’s freckled face. Then, he watched over at the two hotheads, who had begun to wrestle each other, and sighed, shaking his head again.

“Jean, please, calm down!” With raised hands, almost as if he was walking towards a bull, Marco moved up to them.

“Why do always I have to calm down?” Jean snapped.

“I’d normally say, because you’re the more reasonable one, but you’re not really helpful at the moment.”, Marco whispered quietly, but then took a deep breath. “What exactly is the problem? Maybe I can help.”

“He likes the danger, doesn’t he?” Hanji chuckled softly.

“That begins to be rather annoying. Hormone-controlled idiots,” Levi scoffed disapprovingly.

“Funny how some things never change, right?” Amused, Erwin glanced over at him and it seemed as if the smug expression would be stuck on his face for the rest of the evening.

“I have no idea what you were talking about,” Levi replied.

“And what was that with you and Sayram? Or the little discussion you had with Fragon about the tidiness of your quarters?”

“You know about that?”

“I brought you here after all,” Erwin explained casually and shrugged. “Who do you think he was always complaining to, if you misbehaved, Levi?”

A soft chuckle escaped the commander.

“You three were just like them.” Levi glared at him, but the gaze couldn’t withstand the soft smile on Erwin’s lips.

“I act as if I hadn’t heard that. That’s my gift for you, Erwin.”

“Thank you.” Erwin carried the sweetest of smile on his lips.

“Aaaaw, aren’t you two adorable?” Hanji fluted and only earned a warning glare from Levi, while Erwin chuckled into his beverage. 

“What can I say, I love Christmas.” Erwin leaned back and enjoyed the show in front of his eyes. The argue between Eren and Jean had truly heated up by now, while Marco stood desperately in their middle, trying to keep them apart, while Berthold held Eren and Reiner Jean back.

“Man, what is going on here?” Ymir and Historia walked into the hall, wiping a remaining snowflake off their coats. “Why we were freeing the paths of snow, you began to fight? Seriously, are you still children?”

“But Jean…but Eren,” the two exclaimed.

“I don’t care!” Ymir once again shook her head, rolled up her sleeves and smacked the two of them.

“Ymir,” Historia said shocked.

“Ouch!” Jean and Eren sat stunned on the floor and rubbed their heads.

“At least in that you both agree.” Ymir snorted and cracked her knuckles, glaring warningly at the both of them. “Have you calmed down, now? Or do you need another one?”

“No,” they replied meekly.

“Good.” She rolled her eyes and walked over to the Christmas tree and scrutinized it thoroughly, before she made a disapproving noise. “You have to do everything yourself. You’re truly useless.”

With that, she walked over to the ladder, lifted it up again and climbed up. She took the red ball and hung it a bit higher. Then, she reached her hand and said: “Golden.”

Berthold reached into the box with the decoration and gave it to her. Meanwhile, Marco breathed out in relief and hurried over to his griddle, pleased to find that the ones for the leaders were indeed untouched, probably because Connie watched her with a death-glare. Their own bowl, though, was empty.

Marco took the griddle and walked over to the commander and captains.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked as he offered them all the biscuits.

“Very.” Erwin’s smile was full of bliss as he took a pastry and ate it. “Hmm, those are delicious. Good work.”

“Thank you.” Marco returned the smile kindly and then left the rest at the table, returning to a much more peaceful.

Under Ymir’s leadership, the recruits finally worked hand in hand together and around an hour later, the huge tree shone in a festively light.

Soon, they all sat together in a circle around a contently crackling fire, each supplied with a warm beverage and something to eat. The mood was cheerful. For one evening, all ranks were gone and they were just comrades celebrating Christmas together. They told each other stories of their hometown and their youth- Erwin was an excellent storyteller- and laughed together. It was a shimmer of home in a chaotic world. For one evening, they forgot the war and the Titans waiting behind the walls and were just normal humans.

Erwin gave them a two-day grace period before Levi ordered them to clear the entire base of the remnants from their Christmas party.

And with that, they were also unofficially accepted as members of the Survey Corps. Erwin hoped they would all still be there, when they would celebrate the next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas ficlet =) I had a lot of fun writing it. Please leave a comment or a kudo.
> 
> And most and for all: Merry Christmas! Stay safe.


End file.
